


Зажигая солнце для нового мира

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternative vampire universe, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Occupational Novel, Romance, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Однажды Интегра Хеллсинг решает, что очень хочет решить вампирский вопрос раз и навсегда. Вот только ее методы весьма необычны
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Зажигая солнце для нового мира

Когда маленькой госпоже исполняется четырнадцать, она «изобретает» перфторан и альбумин, допытывая Алукарда бесконечными вопросами. Она горделиво, победоносно изрекает свое: «А что если сделать такую искусственную кровь, которую можно будет раздавать вампирам, чтобы они не охотились на людей?» — и Алукарду остается только жалостливо хмыкнуть. Он долго и настолько обстоятельно, насколько позволяют его собственные знания (а также немалый «дегустационный» опыт) рассказывает ей о плазмозамещающих препаратах. В изобретении новых способов применения декстрана, кстати, он лично поучаствовал вместе с ее многоумным дедушкой.  
— Не думайте, что вы первый гуманист на этом поприще, — сочувственно произносит Алукард. — Даже ваш батюшка, при всей его нетерпимости к моей богопротивной природе, пытался выдумать «замещающий компонент».  
— И до чего он додумался? — живо спрашивает его маленькая госпожа.  
— До крови убитых животных. Весьма токсичной в некоторых случаях. Увы, — усмехается он в ответ. — Мне кажется символичным, что нам редко подходит кровь свиней, кровь копытных, кровь маленьких зайчиков и собак. Тем более в наше новейшее время, когда редко встретишь корову, которую с рождения не пичкали антибиотиками.  
— Вампирам вредны антибиотики? — удивилась Интегра. — А я и не думала, вампиризм — это вирус…  
Алукард покачивает головой и пытается до нее донести, что вампирам вредно все, что не сопряжено, скажем так, с духовной стороной ритуала. Антибиотики сами по себе им не вредны, потому что они — всего лишь горькая отрава в крови какого-то там животного. Но даже если оно испытывает перед смертью страх, как сравнить ее с кровью человеческой?  
— Вампиризм отвратителен, жалок и греховен, — читает он ей почти занудную нотацию, которые, как он слышал, хорошо действуют на маленьких прилежных аристократок. — Если это и болезнь, то причина ее распространения — сам человек с его мелкими страстями. Не нужно помогать тому, кто пошел на поводу у собственной слабости, маленькая госпожа, его нужно изолировать… и уничтожить. Труп сжечь, желательно вместе с землей, на которую пролилась кровь вампира. И не сожалеть ни секунды — к чему тратить свою человечность на это? Вам подобная болезнь не грозит, значит, не должно быть и сочувствия.  
Госпожа сурово супится, поджимает губы. Примерно через неделю она заявляет ему о своем намерении остаться девственницей, словно бы назло сказанному, этакий ее маленький шантаж. Алукард усмехается: Господь, какая прыть! Ее батюшка, помнится, в том же возрасте клялся проявлять интерес исключительно к пистолетикам и танкам, но передумал уже через несколько месяцев, встретившись с голенастой, светлокожей и очаровательно рыженькой однокашницей, похорошевшей после летних каникул.  
Полгода юная госпожа тратит на попытки изучить гематологию, не владея полноценно даже курсом средней школы по биологии, но ее старания заслуживают уважения и поощрения. Каждое утро она с ногами забирается в его гроб и садится в нем по-турецки, мешая ему улечься спать, и начинает сыпать вопросами: о нем самом, об устройстве тела, но главное — о его иммунитете. Он когда-нибудь болел? Чем? В одна тысяча четыреста каком?.. Это до Становления или после? Живет ли в нем все еще бактерия бубонной чумы? А даст ли он... ну, образцы? Алукард позволяет ей даже поводить ватной палочкой по своим клыкам. На письменном столе в ее кабинете он находит сотни визиток, в ежедневнике, между несколькими встречами с военными генералами — личная аудиенция у министра здравоохранения.  
Однажды вечером, накануне своего пятнадцатилетия, юная госпожа с разбегу запрыгивает в его гроб и радостно выпаливает:  
— Знаешь, сколько крови в среднем утилизирует один донорский пункт в год? Почти три процента от сданного материала! — после чего она робко спрашивает его. — Ты сможешь прогуляться со мной кое-куда?  
Так у бухгалтера организации «Хеллсинг» прибавляется хлопот о еще одном обществе с ограниченной ответственностью (наравне с оружейным, испытательными стендами и еще десятком, что прикрывали годами бурную деятельность Ордена): частная компания с небольшим уставным капиталом по утилизации биологических отходов класса Б, собственник — некая компания, зарегистрированная на BVI, государственные контракты заключаются исключительно через министерство здравоохранения — одни расходы, ворчал мистер Херринг, почтенного вида старичок, которого даже Алукард несколько побаивался, ведь следил он и за его «приданным» в дублонах, леях, дукатах и раритетных ныне фунтах с профилем Вильгельма Четвертого. По всем подсчетам выходило, что за почти сорок лет их знакомства мистер Херринг умудрился утроить его состояние, упакованное в несколько трастов, сотни ценных бумаг, пару нумизматических коллекцией и десяток земельных наделов.  
Маленькая госпожа, впрочем, плевать хотела на расходы — она быстро выучила слова «субсидия», «дотация» и «военные расходы», дались они ей куда легче гематологической науки, и жонглировала ими она с ловкостью, удивительной для столь юного создания. Так странно для дочери человека, который трижды проигрывал в рулетку свои последние носки!  
В течение дня она, худенькая от недосыпа и бледная от ночной жизни, щебетала напропалую со всеми сильными мира сего, а по вечерам решительно брала Алукарда под локоть и буквально приказывала ему искать «гнезда».  
Проходит почти три месяца, прежде чем Алукард все-таки рискует высказаться: это нарушение всех мыслимых и немыслимых норм и соглашений, что ее батюшка установил буквально на лондонских руинах.  
— Мы не касаемся их крысиной жизни, — он подчеркнул, выделил «мы», почти горделиво приписав себя к человеческому миру, где он рад был оставаться на правах собаки. — Видели ли вы когда-нибудь крысиные простенки? Сотни мелких жалких тварей, копошатся, льнут друг к другу, верещат и склочничают, гадя своим собратьям на головы. Но нас они интересуют лишь в тот момент, когда начинают покушаться на зерно. Выгодный союз: мы уничтожаем только тех, кто ставит убогую жизнь их собратьев и наше перемирие под удар.  
Маленькая госпожа слушает все это с непроницаемым лицом, кивает, даже сочувственно вздыхает. «Мы», «нас», «они» — как старательно ты дистанцируешься. Вот и все, что она ему произносит однажды.   
В организацию поступают буквально тонны крови, не подошедшей людям, слишком грязной для них — но у Алукарда нет палочки бубонной чумы. Он не болеет ничем, кроме нескончаемого голода. И она нашла журнал своего отца с записями об испытаниях: «не первый такой гуманист», ее дед был очень изощрен в поисках спасения рода человеческого. Алукард принимал внутривенно и внутрилегочно все, что могли тогда предоставить ему военные врачи. Даже сибирскую язву. И если все они такие же, как он…  
Алукард хмурится, но не смеет сопротивляться желанию хозяйки. Он водит ее по улицам Лондона, таким же, как обычные, и он ищет порок, который для него — клубок скребущихся за стенкой крыс, спертый, сдавленный воздух душного отчаяния. Среди вампиров мало одиночек, они — присосавшийся к телу человечества выводок клопов, жалких, отвратительных, но таких живучих. Когда кто-то один мнит о себе слишком много, эта колышущаяся трусливая масса исторгает его из себя, выпихивает его из вонючих, но таких уютных и привычных нор и лежбищ, на солнечный свет, туда, где этот одиночка какое-то время потешит свое самолюбие, чтобы рано или поздно встретить охотника. И крысы, которые будут все так же копошиться, пищать, спариваться, гадить друг другу на спины и головы, валяясь в этом дерьме, кусая друг друга за хвосты — они будут счастливы. Была бы кровь, была бы одна случайная жертва на выводок — о, они умеют находить себе таких. Умеют внушать желание «быть сосудом». У вампиров нет чувств, они аморальны и отвратительны — Алукард настаивает на этом. Они находят человека, которому могут доказать, что вся эта их макабрическая голодная пляска — это любовь.  
— А на самом деле? — серьезно спрашивает маленькая госпожа.  
— Эндорфины, — дергает плечом Алукард. — Вампирский укус не только обезболивает и обездвиживает жертву. Он дарит чувство сопричастности к тому, чего нет и не будет у нашей расы — к мнимому величию бессмертия.  
— А на самом деле? — повторяет она.  
Алукард мрачно указывает взглядом на один из домов, в котором не поселились бы даже самые яркие и хохлатые крикуны-бездельники из рабочих кварталов, расплодившиеся во времена госпожи Тэтчер: «Вы сами все увидите».  
Маленькая госпожа ведется себя спокойно и сдержанно. Она внимательна и собрана, выслушивает, высматривает, вынюхивает и, кажется, даже попробовала бы на вкус здешнюю стряпню. Алукард мысленно дорисовывает ей белый колониальный пробковый шлем и высокие сапоги для верховой езды: ах-ах, бедняжки-сипаи, ах-ха, до чего скотское невежество, и как вы живете в этих канавах без центрального отопления и уютного сортира!  
Но в ней нет ни нотки брезгливого страха пораниться, прикоснуться к грязи, прочувствовать эту грязь. Она бродит по баракам, где клопы в человеческом обличии копошатся по углам, близорукие, сонные, надувшиеся суррогатной крови — полупрозрачным брюшком кверху, тронь эту мерзость — и она лопнет, забрызгает стены.  
Вампиры этой «коммуны» чуть шевелятся, обеспокоенные и взбудораженные ее появлением, но совершенно не представляющие, как на него реагировать: все равно что аборигены далеких островов, увидевшие стальных птиц в небесах, но что сбросят эти птицы на землю из своих хищных клювов?  
Госпожа пытается их разговорить. Когда видит в Алукарде корень проблемы — выталкивает его за дверь, куда он удаляется с глухим недовольным ворчанием, не забывая напомнить перепуганным «собратьям», кто он такой и чем они рискуют, если попробуют хоть пальцем к ней прикоснуться. Он не слышит, о чем они разговаривают, но может себе представить нытье этих полумертвых жалобщиков: они совершенно не источают угрозы, блеклые, едва живые, перепуганные наследием двух войн, что довелось пережить некоторым из них, они боятся всего человеческого, всего прогрессивного, металлического, скрежещущего, изрыгающего серу, пар и дым. Видит она и людей, что живут при этой коммуне: несколько болезного вида девиц, истощенных малокровием и состраданием, один кадыкастый юноша с печальными глазами и одна тучная, полнотелая женщина за сорок, что будто пытается краснеть разом за всех. Они изрыгают постулаты, что откипали свое еще в те годы, когда Алукард служил предыдущему хозяину: о возможности совместной жизни, «Не они такие — не-жизнь такая». Женщина, которая наслаждается своим статусом в глазах вампирских заморышей (этакая всепокрывающая, всеспасающая, многорукая и пышнотелая праматерь, к которой так часто склоняются гастрономические вкусы немертвых со всех континентов, будто африканская память всех предков всех гуманоидов взывает к ним в эти моменты), хватает госпожу за руку потными крохотными ладошками, испещренными крохотными шрамиками от укусов: «То, что мы и они делаем — это нечто яркое и прекрасное, непостижимое человеческому рассудку. Вам стоит попробовать, чтобы понять, моя дорогая, это волшебно, если разделить это со всеми сразу — ах, дорога в небеса!»  
Главный вампир коммуны, который в полдень крепко держится на ногах, но сутуло и понуро горбится, пытаясь спрятаться от силы и убеждений Интегры Хеллсинг, разводит руками и прячет их: «Ни один из них не удерживается здесь силой».  
Алукард подтверждает его слова позже, когда они покидают «коммуну»:  
— Те люди, что слабы, находят в таком медленном умирании частичку, как они это говорят, индивидуальности. Они мнят себя спасителями, и я не советую вам увлекаться тем же, — говорит он почти что с угрозой.  
— Я думаю, — она говорит с той туманной слащавостью в голосе, что бывает лишь у очень увлеченных своими мыслями юных особ, — это от всеобщей неустроенности.  
Она его совершенно не слушала.  
Интегра Хеллсинг последовательно изобретает сложные виды деятельности, в которые могли бы быть вовлечены вампиры с их удивительными способностями: подводные исследования, работа с радиоактивными элементами, какие-нибудь медицинские исследования! За достойную оплату труда, разумеется, и с непременной организацией профсоюза! И все это под эгидой небольшого траста, учрежденного, допустим, самой леди Тэтчер? Как тебе такое, Алукард?  
Алукард вздыхает. Вампиров на «тяжелые работы» в шахты пытался привлечь еще ее дед, но что из этого вышло? Единственный достойный работник отстреливает падшую нечисть за казенный кошт, и если кто положил бы ему жалование, он счел бы это оскорблением своей человекоизбранной природы:  
— Я дарую вам свои способности в обмен на ваш контроль, это длится почти целый век, — терпеливо объясняет он Интегре.  
— И как бы ты оценил эти способности в фунтах стерлингов? — не перестает допытываться юная госпожа, пытаясь сдернуть его из мира тонких материй в пенсионные накопления и несуществующую программу «десяти шагов».  
— Десяти шагов к чему? — почти рычит Алукард.  
— К «осознанному потреблению»! — взбудораженно вскрикивает мисс Хеллсинг, от волнения прикусывая кончики пальцев.  
Воистину, правы были ее дед и отец, что полагали, будто девице вредно знать больше того, что полагали трехгодичные гимназические курсы! Алукард ввязывается в жаркий спор, доказывая, что они, эти твари, не заслуживают и половины такого внимания! Черт подери, госпожа, с вашей стороны милосердие — обезглавить, перекрестить и сжечь, а не «программы десяти шагов»!  
— Сжечь можно всегда, — отмахивается она. — Полицейская сторона вопроса — единственная отработанная человечеством в этом вопросе. Я думаю о другом, я думаю о… хм… а вот есть ли у нас знакомые в типографии, как думаешь?  
Юная госпожа самостоятельно разрабатывает дизайн. Он получается отвратительным, и она настаивает, краснея кончиками ушей и ключицами, что это нарочно, «чтобы врезалось в память». Аляповатые буквы, каракатицами расползающиеся по листовке в чудовищное: «Задумайся!» — и пятна крови, больше похожие на брусничный сок. Текст, набранный крохотными буковками, фотография какого-то изможденного темноволосого мужчины человека с щеками, ввалившимися в череп.  
— Это случайная фотография? — спрашивает он с недоумением.  
Интегра смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота, а потом, не успев выпалить какую-нибудь ерунду вроде «Ты что, шутишь, что ли?», смягчается: «А, ну да, двадцать лет в подвале, откуда тебе его знать».  
— Очень необычная, самая необычная. Люди поймут, — с какой-то грустью произносит она, поглаживая лицо на фотографии пальцем и глубоко вздыхая. Такой он ее еще не видел. — Они его знают. Они его любили. Он им пел, как никто никогда не пел и он… он умер. Недавно умер.  
Странно, но это измученное лицо хорошо действует. Куда лучше занудной текстовки, прилагающейся к нему: маленькая госпожа ударилась в чисто христианскую риторику, щедро сдобрив ее злосчастными примерами, обещаниями помочь и удивительными сравнениями.  
— «Утоление жажды — это как теплое одеяло?» — не выдерживает он в какой-то момент. «Что у вас было за сочинения в средней школе?» — говорит он не вслух, но всем телом.  
— Яркий образ, правда? — с ноткой гордости спрашивает Интегра. А потом просит его сопровождать «Первый опорный пункт неотложной помощи В». Просто «В», кому надо, тот поймет: листовки с «яркими образами» они раскидывали по всем клоповникам Лондона почти месяц.  
Алукард сопровождает ее в опорный пункт, скрючившись на заднем сидении бронированного фургона. Всю дорогу юная госпожа, облаченная в неприметный костюмчик, который она старательно мяла и пачкала, рассказывает ему о новейших исследованиях в области социологии.  
— Наказание — крайний метод, которому нельзя подвергать ни ребенка, ни взрослого. Даже государство, — чеканит она, подпрыгивая на каждой кочке на разбитой дороге, — должно выступать гарантом перевоспитания, но никак не строгим дядькой с толстым ремнем.  
— Смею вам напомнить, что мы говорим не о мелких воришках, — Алукард почти сердится, но ему очень тяжело спорить с юными идеалистами. Они нагоняют на него восторженную тоску: ему до такого энтузиазма уже никогда не дотянуться.  
Пусть она горит, пока еще хватает ее сил, молодости и бойкости ума. Пусть пробует. Пусть сама ломает крылья — его на подобную жестокость уже не хватит.  
— Но мы говорим не об убийцах, — сжимает она губы в тоненькую, бледную от напряжения полоску.  
Алукард отказывается принимать в этом участие. Он наблюдатель, телохранитель, консультант по внушению ужаса — кто угодно, только не проповедник!  
— Мои методы вы сочтете несколько радикальными, — произносит он, дернув уголком губы, — я и вам не советую ударяться в клерикализм, потому что рано или поздно вы захотите увидеть свою паству развешанной на кольях.  
Его и оскорбляет, и возмущает, что в ответ на разумное, в общем-то, замечание она… похлопала его по щеке. Еще и привстала для этого на цыпочки.  
— Если ты стесняешься, просто стой в сторонке.  
Она не стесняется. Юную госпожу чуть перекашивает влево из-за веса огромной сумки с бумажными проспектами на плече. Она терпелива, чуть монотонна и у кого-то подсмотрела эту манеру говорить, положив руку на внутреннюю сторону запястья. Она долго-долго стучит в каждую дверь, прислушиваясь к невнятному шебуршанию за ней (крысы, думает Алукард, крысы бегают друг у друга по головам, чтобы вытолкнуть того, кого не жалко). На четвертый раз, когда ей все-таки отпирают, она во всеоружии. Ее красноречием можно разжигать костры. Она просит «просто прочитать», а потом «из любопытства сходить», а потом «ради вашей же пользы ознакомиться», и так далее, и так далее. В ее занудных речах, почерпнутых не иначе как у школьного психолога, есть что-то наивное и трогательное — или дело в ней самой. В скромном костюмчике, в ссадине на скуле, в том, какая она высокая и худая, юная, буквально на просвет тонкая. Сперва обитатели вампирских берлог отпираются. Вяло пытаются захлопнуть дверь (вяло — из-за его, Алукарда, присутствия). Что-то невнятно бормочут. Резко отказываются выводить на свет божий обитателей коммун, у которых еще бьется сердце, а Интегра настаивает и на этом. И когда все эти разноцветные девицы и мальчишки, отвыкшие от солнечного света, обалдевшие от «грязной агитации», готовы воевать, готовы с криком и с дракой отстаивать свое право на «добровольное донорство» и «воистину богемный» образ жизни, Интегра просто сует им еще по брошюрке.  
Нет, у нее нет в планах «разводить овец по домам». Вы же здесь все взрослые, совершеннолетние граждане при паспортах? Ты нет? О, нестрашно, взрослый ведь, ответственный, принявший решение, а паспорт — дело наживное. Она, Интегра, всячески поддерживает любые начинания, если ты в них уверен. Но для уверенности не помешает немного просвещения. Вы ведь знаете вот этого парня, правда?  
Скуластый мужчина с ввалившимися щеками, изображенный на листовке, отчего-то внушает всем этим еще-людям настоящий ужас. Они таращатся на него, начинают заикаться, одна девчонка почти кидается на Интегру с кулаками: «Неправда, неправда! Они тут не причем!»  
— Они — может быть, — вполне искренне произносит юная госпожа, — во всем виновата кровь. Вы это знаете, в газетах сейчас пишут о таких, как… как Фредди. Я тоже не хочу в это верить.  
Поэтому, заключает Интегра, необходимо вам пересмотреть парадигму ваших отношений. Если вы находите их важными, необходимыми для вас, если вы уверены, что партнер искренен — разве не пойдет он на некоторые уступки вам и вашему здоровью?  
Уступки эти — раз в неделю появляться вот здесь, по адресу, обведенному в брошюрке красным карандашиком. Там будет кровь — та кровь, которая уже никому не сослужит верной службы. Если же для вас «сопричастность» и «культ помощи» играют настолько важную роль, то не забывайте простейшие правила забора крови шприцем.  
— Стерильные! Одноразовые! Бесплатные! — почти скандирует Интегра, очень напоминая тех молоденьких девиц в костюмах огромных булок с сосисками, что стоят на каждом углу.  
Уже в машине, когда они пешком обошли почти четыре квартала, Алукард с горячностью объясняет Интегре, что она просчиталась и целых четырнадцать часов потратила зря.  
— Не зря, — не менее горячо доказывает ему Интегра (выглядит госпожа куда старше своих лет, когда вот так вот сосредоточенно восседает за рулем), — если придет хотя бы один. Тебе известно, в чем самая большая опасность гетто? В маргинализации слоев населения. Достаточно убрать несколько элементов из общей картины!  
— Хищник не начнет есть траву! — взрывается гневом Алукард. — Вампир не перестанет жаждать крови! Да не этого вашего суррогата, что вы на меня так смотрите!  
— Мне кажется, — говорит юная госпожа очень печальным голосом, — что мне надо было начинать с тебя, а не с них. Почему ты так себя ненавидишь? Ой, черт подери, не начинай! Ненависть — это контрпродуктивно! Если так страдаешь — делай что-нибудь, а не зарывайся в злобу! Может, простишь себя за все грехи, наконец, и перестанешь действовать мне на нервы!  
За свои слова госпоже не стыдно, она не пришла к нему извиниться несколько дней спустя, не отводила в порыве раскаяния взгляд и не мучилась, припоминая эту фразу впоследствии.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Алукард и обрядился с самой кислой миной в костюм химической защиты (раз уж протокол этого так требовал) и встал на раздачу крови в одном из донорских пунктов.  
Нет, он не хотел себе прощения, не пытался что-то доказать госпоже или подействовать ей на нервы снова. Это был единственный способ выразить свое к ней уважение, даже если ее благородная позиция — плод юношеского максимализма и веры в чудеса, перевоспитывающие любых людей и нелюдей.  
Им приходилось работать вдвоем, бок о бок, в единственный выходной раз в две недели, который юная госпожа с трудом выкраивала в своем загруженном графике. Самая первая «раздача» почти повергла ее в уныние: после всех ее стараний и бдений над финансовыми сводками «утилизационного предприятия», после всех христианских проповедей и околоченных порогов, к ним пришло всего три просителя. Все трое — женщины. Все трое прятались за полями широкополых старомодных шляп, все трое отчаянно стеснялись и пытались делать вид, что забрели на эту «акцию» случайно. Все трое выглядели измученными конъюнктивитом домохозяйками средних лет, коротающими деньки на пособия по многодетности в ожидании вечно пьяного супруга. Что удивило Алукарда, так это то, что одна из них была человеком. И кровь под расписку она взяла не для себя. Она же была единственной, у кого были действующие документы: две другие женщины попытались всучить Интегре какие-то бумаги, украденные у пакистанцев, применив к ней слабенькое, отводящее глаза внушение. Интегра ласково, но твердо покачала головой и попросила их назвать настоящие имена. Пусть бы и незарегистрированные ни в одном реестре.  
— Скажешь хоть слово — я тебе все эти пакеты скормлю разом, — мрачно подытожила она неутешительные результаты своей агитации.  
Алукард же, у которого и в мыслях не было ничего подобного, пристально вглядывался в горизонт, едва-едва просветлевший сероватым отсветом надвигающегося рассвета.  
— Они придут, — утвердительно произнес он. — Сарафанное радио не люди изобрели, — хмыкнул он невесело, представляя, как пройдет следующий их совместный «выходной».  
Тогда Интегра ничего ему не ответила. Кажется, в какой-то момент она даже похоронила свою идею. Но решила рискнуть еще одним свободным днем, и не зря.  
На следующие выходные у входа в их скромный «офис» их ожидала целая толпа в пять дюжин нелюдей и еще полдюжины человек. В течение дня пришло примерно столько же. Юная госпожа решительно ткнула Алукарда локтем и грозно расширила глаза: «Не забудь про текст!» — и встала «на раздачу» с другой стороны.  
Вздохнув, Алукард принялся за работу, пытаясь разнообразить ее хоть каким-то развлечением: например, говорил он медленно, вкрадчиво, не мигая и глядя на своих «клиентов» до того тяжелым взглядом, что скоро очередь к нему потихоньку начала редеть, а к госпоже — удлиняться. К восходу солнца он перестает работать вовсе: сидит на деревянном стуле, сделанном так, чтобы все прикоснувшиеся к нему задницей страдали, скрюченный, любопытный и все еще не понимающий, ради чего они в этом помещении.  
Юная госпожа будет объяснять ему еще десятки раз, как объясняет этим тощим, понурым, неуверенно-похотливыми и залихватски заигрывающим с нею, что она готова пойти навстречу тем, кто будет брать себя в руки. Он ответит, что она работает с теми самыми отбросами, что походя отшвырнет любой вампир, ощутивший в венах хоть какую-то силу Ночи. Триумвират жажды, самоуверенности и мечты, что ведет человека на Ту Сторону — эти жалкие создания, госпожа, и при жизни были теми приземленными тварями, что не желали чего-то большего нежели вкусный ужин, телевизор с распродажи в соседнем магазине и наследство от сварливой и вечно-всем-назло-живущей прабабки. Для них смерть была попыткой раскрасить тусклые унылые будни — эти ублюдки даже не понимали всей ценности Жизни, которой они обладали, не могли вкусить всей прелести, что несет с собой конечность бытия, не осознавали всей красоты момента, каждый из которых может стать последним, а посему — бесценен.  
— Для них обращение — это пестрые тряпки на потрепанной шлюхе в подворотне. Глянец раскрашенного трупа. Агония мертвеца, к которому подвели электрический ток. Взгляните на этих несчастных женщин, что мнят себя спутницами «настоящих темных лордов». Это кокни из соседнего двора, всей экзальтации которых хватило лишь на разноцветную прическу и продырявленный нос. Нелепое стремление выпятиться, вывернуться наружу, разинуть пасть так широко, чтобы с улицы увидели просвет дырки в заднице, когда ей придет в голову испражниться на главной улице, — морщится Алукард. — Обращение к бессмертию — к чему оно им? Они так боятся жизни настоящей, что предпочли обвешаться разноцветными железками и покрасить волосы во все цвета радуги! Так жизнь может обойти их стороной!  
— К тому, — тихо ответила Интегра, — что им не у кого было спросить, есть ли у этой дороги конец, и дорога ли это вообще.  
По итогам каждого их разговора она берется переписывать свою брошюру. И если раньше ее строгий менторский тон указывал на недопустимость обращения, то теперь она все сильнее напирает на важность цветочков в горшках, кошек, походов к друзьям, чтения и просмотр фильмов. «Десятки способов почувствовать уникальность жизни» — так она это описывает. И терпеливо ждет своей статистики.  
Для целей Ордена существует целый взвод безликих и безэмоциональных клерков, одинаково лысеньких, пухленьких, в одинаковых нарукавниках и с одинаковыми ЭВМ, выводящими для них разброс дисперсии, который они неизменно проверяют то на калькуляторе, то на ручных счетах. Они оперируют скупыми цифрами, которые собирают трясущиеся от ужаса оперативники полиции, САС и самого «Хеллсинга» по крупицам, чтобы собрать хотя бы подобие теневого мира. Каков средний возраст обращенного? Примерный возраст первого убийства? Какие люди чаще всего становятся жертвами? Из каких стран и городов приехали в Лондон? Какая группа крови наиболее предпочтительна, наконец?  
Ясность у статистиков специального отдела была только в одном — вампиры не имеют никаких предпочтений относительно группы крови, резус-факторов, уровня гемоглобина и билирубина. Они всеядны, в общем-то. И первым пунктиком к беспорядочному фонду знаний, что добавила Интегра Хеллсинг, был следующий: даже самый снобски настроенные вампиры, мнящие себя гемосомелье, едва ли отличат одну группу крови от другой, более того — они не почувствуют, здоров или болен тот, кем они пообедали. Вампиры не болеют, поэтому им все равно, кем они питаются. А вот что они приносят на клыках своей жертве… что живет в их крови, в их слюне, в их организме (некоторые из них прошли даже горнило испанки и бубонной чумы) — как знать. Вопрос остается к изучению.  
— Я планирую набрать из них добровольцев. За дополнительный паек. На исследования, — невозмутимо заявляет юная госпожа под его изучающим, бесстрастным взглядом. — Знаешь, я тут подумала — жуть как хочу курить. Никогда не курила раньше, а сейчас прямо попробовать захотелось.  
И это — не единственная ее инициатива. Для участия в «аттракционе неслыханной щедрости» со стороны вампира лишь одно условия — полная откровенность. У Интегры есть отличный, не-живой, въедливый и максимально пристрастный детектор лжи, чтобы раз и навсегда перекрыть живительный ручеек «отработанной» крови для неугодных ей лгунов. Первые «подопытные» ныли, скалились от безысходности и все норовили сократить опросник из ста двадцати пунктов хотя бы до двадцати, но щедрый довесок в виде дополнительной порции крови все-таки усаживал их обратно за бумагу.  
Двадцать добровольцев позволяют «сделать себе пункцию», за что получают симпатичные украшения и приятные мелочи, в которые Интегра, слегка терзаясь совестью, приказала вмонтировать чипы слежения. Так они постепенно узнают обычные для вампиров маршруты, способы передвижения и каналы связи, тонкие и хилые, которыми нехотя сообщаются между собой разрозненные коммуны. Иронично, думает Алукард, но даже в ее доброте и сердоболии так много прагматизма и холодного расчета. Ее отец, Человек и Личность, был прост в своих эмоциях: дружил, ненавидел, любил и желал насмерть, вдребезги и навсегда, он не выбирал никаких хитроумных методов, смотрел на вампиров, как через поляризованные стекла. Они были для него теми жалкими зверушками, которых можно из жалости прикормить, можно походя пнуть, чтобы не гадили на рододендроны, а можно и пристрелить, чтобы не мучились сами и не мучили других. Интересно, от кого у Интегры это великодушное любопытство? Эта тяга разложить по полочкам даже чужую любовь и чужую ненависть?  
Полтора месяца спустя Интегра презентует ему «макет лондонского вампира». Она взбудоражена, глаза ее горят, будто она сделала величайшее открытие, она то и дело нервически, от переизбытка энергии, трет верхнюю губу, прикусывает ее и расписывает мелкие детали: возраст чуть меньше семидесяти лет, родился либо в Войну, либо сразу после нее, обращен в эпоху хиппи вследствие неуемного любопытства и тяги к свободной любви, что можно выразить лишь телесно, примерно в восьмидесятые сгинул с радаров всех своих прижизненных знакомых. Питается от случая к случаю, в основном мелкими грызунами, бродячими собаками, бездомными и маргиналами из «андеграундной тусовки» (гомосексуалы, панки, проститутки — это подобие социальных связей на ее схеме расцвечено и выделено восклицательными знаками). Остро нуждается в социализации и в полезной работе, потому что выключен из системы человеческих отношений.  
— Как вы себе это представляете? — вздыхает Алукард с ноткой покорности. — Первая биржа труда для вампиров?  
— Плохой вариант, — покачивает Интегра головой, — сегрегация и изоляция лишь усугубляет проблемы. Угнетенность перерастает в озлобленность. Их тщеславие уничтожено, а с другой стороны оно же нашептывает им, что они со своей силой, умениями, ловкостью — заслуживают большего. Но хоть чего-то добиваются только вот эти, видишь? Выбивающаяся группа с одинаковыми признаками, можно сказать, закономерность: музыканты, художники…  
— О, эти признанные обществом маргиналы и легальные отщепенцы не от мира сего, — хохотнул Алукард. — Им и в самом деле необязательно быть живыми.  
Юная госпожа, будто растеряв всю свою горячность, не бросается переубеждать его или спорить. Она выцарапывает какие-то непонятные значки на полях своего «макета», видимо, конспектируя все его желчные замечания. Однажды она скажет ему: «Ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно все твои язвительные словечки помогали мне на защите у сэра Айлендза».   
— Идеальный вариант — это интеграция, — произносит она курьезно серьезным тоном, даже чуть преувеличенным. — Включение вампиров не в свою, отдельную, особенную биржу труда, а постановка на общую. Люди хорошо влияют на вампиров, если общение с ними постоянно. Кому как не тебе это знать.  
Алукард чуть морщится. Да-да. Жестокий анамнез в виде убийств, похищений и беспорядочных совокуплений с кем придется с посягательством на последнюю имеющую смысл ценность в этом мире — девство английской женушки бесхребетного адвоката. Три недели пыток задушевными разговорами и молитвами, причащение сокровенными истинами, отказ от кровопития на несколько месяцев, то самое «осознанное потребление», за полвека до того, как юная госпожа изволила его изобрести. А также — свой мрачный угол в подвале с пауками (четыреста тридцать один квадратный фут), казенные сапоги, оружие и шляпа, проповеди по воскресеньям и адрес проживания в паспорте, конечно. Приличный пригород Лондона, можно сказать, рай для нуворишей. Все это обособило его от мира вампирского настолько, что он перестал сходить в нем за своего. Но, правда, и в человеческом для него места не находилось… по крайней мере, до недавнего времени.  
— Вы такая одна, — с некоторой опаской произносит он. — По крайней мере, в Лондоне.  
Ее жесткое, исполненное протестантской сдержанности личико на секунду озаряется кичливым самодовольством. Ах, даже святые не без изъянов, думает он, исподтишка любуясь ее самоуверенностью, громадье великих идей без конкретики, очарование юности, пробивная сила альтруистического эгоизма. Как хорошо ей лежится на алтаре всеобщего блага. Пусть ей, пусть мечтает.  
— Ну да, ты прав, наверное. Для начала и внутренний рынок хорош. Когда он обеспечен и чем-то занят, — с легкой ноткой умиления произносит она.  
Вместо мечтаний юная госпожа, изобретшая столько новшеств вслед за всеми когда-либо жившими мудрыми старцами, изобретает тот самый «внутренний» рынок. Полгода прошло с тех пор, как она лишилась последнего своего выходного дня, полгода как она присматривается к своей новой «пастве», старательно отделяя зерна от плевел, тех, кто быстро привык к «дотациям», от тех, кто до сих пор при встрече экзальтированно жмет ей руку. Последние, исполненные почти религиозного экстаза перед ее благодетельностью, становятся хорошими помощниками в правом деле. И теперь уже не ей приходится раздавать опросники, выдавливать из собеседника ответы на неудобные вопросы. Позже юная госпожа скажет ему: «Им нравится постигать вместе со мной свою природу, все-таки бывшие люди, вопросы у них такие же, как у меня, например».  
— Например? — не без удивления спрашивает Алукард.  
— Например, насколько Мэйджор лучше Тэтчер, — совершенно серьезно произносит Интегра, после чего заливисто хохочет, чуть не утирая слезы. — Да не делай ты такое лицо! Господи, да все задаются одним и тем же вопросом: как достойно прожить жизнь и что за ней ждет!  
— Смею вам напомнить, — произносит Алукард едва ли не по слогам, — что они уже мертвы.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты один так считаешь. Не забывай, Алукард: редко какой Хозяин снисходит до объяснений своему «птенцу». После Войны они остались со своей новой природой один на один. Даже сейчас они все чаще — одиноки, нащупывают ответы путем проб и ошибок. Не стоит судить их за ошибки. Не судим же мы детей за первый сожженный ужин? — сердито дергает госпожа угловатым плечиком и с досадой морщится. — Черт, из еще одной рубашки выросла.  
Да, она растет. Толчками, неуверенно раскрываясь в шершавом коконе нарочито больших пиджаков: квадратные накладные плечики по последней моде делают ее спину невероятно широкой, а торчащие из рукавов запястья — тоненькими, точно лилейная головка. Эти контрасты, черный шершавый драп пиджака против мягкого шелка ее волос, огромная массивная оправа очков против огромных доверчивых глаз, странным образом внушают доверие. Они начинают раскрываться ей. Алукард ворчит, что наследству ее батюшки в абсолютном и золотом эквиваленте всяко нашлось бы куда лучшее применение: спустить тысячи фунтов стерлингов на «дополнительное финансирование», а главное — была бы польза!  
— Польза есть, — уверенно заявляет Интегра, — во-первых, налоговый вычет с благотворительности, во-вторых, можно признать в расходах и уменьшить налоговую нагрузку на компанию, а в-третьих… — кряхтя она ныряет за край стола, за которым совсем уже освоилась, об который обтерлась не хуже своего отца. Она вынимает толстенную папку и гордо шваркает ее об стол. — Смотри! Нет, не просто смотри — ты лучше почитай. Мне с этим идти к Ее Величеству через три недели.  
— Со всей стопкой? — чуть обескураженно спрашивает Алукард.  
— Я выжимку сделаю после того, как ты прочитаешь, — чуть застенчиво просит (он понимает — просит, не приказывает) она. — Мне нужен злой рецензент.  
— Как там ваше поступление в колледж, кстати? — спрашивает он, бегло пролистывая папку (графики-графики, диаграммы, фотографии, профили-фасы-клыки во всю страницу).  
— Решила, что оно мне и не надо. Прошла ускоренные курсы на секретаря-референта и еще одни, бухгалтерские. Летом пойду на модульные курсы MBA, если повезет со временем.  
— Во времена вашего батюшки достаточно было поплевать четыре года в потолок Королевской военной академии, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление в благородном Обществе, — ворчит он, но папку с собой берет, неудобно пристроив ее подмышкой.  
— У меня военный чин с трехлетнего возраста, кого сейчас этим удивишь, — отмахивается Интегра, — а недавно вообще капитана дали. До сих пор не знаю, за какие такие заслуги. За выслугу лет, что ли?  
— За трех самолично пристреленных вампиров из той сепаратистски-анархической ячейки, — подсказывает Алукард. — И еще за предотвращение теракта.  
— Тебе дать желтые стикеры? — спрашивает Интегра нетерпеливо. — Заметки делать, отмечать что-нибудь…  
Алукард милостиво решает обойтись без подобной публичной порки. Изнывающей от беспокойства госпоже хватит и одного его коротенького вердикта.  
Он подходит к делу со всем тщанием и основательностью, разбирает ее «материалы» с тем крючкотворным занудством, что отмечало его в далекие времена векселей под три процента в рост и выгодных сделок с лондонской недвижимостью (особняк в Карфаксе все еще записан на «его» подставную фирму и, судя по отчетам мистера Херринга, этот самый особняк приносил в год три тысячи фунтов чистого дохода после всех капитальных ремонтов, уплаты земельного налога и услуг кадастровых инженеров).  
Чтение получается достаточно занимательным: Алукард будто смотрит сцену собственного анатомирования, где всю его родословную разбирают вплоть до десятого колена по форме выпуклостей на черепе и длине передней пары клыков. Юная госпожа даже делает сноску, что его, Алукарда, случай — абсолютно уникален именно из-за его интеграции в человеческое общество. Алукарду это льстит. Но ход со стороны госпожи очевиден: он буквально видит эту дюжину заплесневелых старичков, алчущих орду таких вот Алукардов по своим фамильным подвалам. Что вы там сказали? Достаточно прикормить одного такого? Гарри, тащи мое ружье да подстрели мне гада в левую ногу, будем его казенными харчами потчевать, пока не отрастит себе гончую да теневые щупальца!  
— Могу сказать вам одно, — замечает Алукард, возвращая ей толстую стопку, — вы вновь и вновь доказываете очевидные факты.  
— Это какие же? — хмурится Интегра.  
— Что изначально слабые, полумертвые и трусливые убивают гораздо реже, — хмыкает он, — вы выводите на этом основании целую статистику.  
— Ты забыл еще одно слово, — многозначительно постукивает Интегра по бумаге. — «Сытые». А в их случае сытость — это уверенность. Но значит… да, значит, я права. И у меня есть для тебя еще одна идейка.  
Ее воодушевление бесконечно. Бездонная дыра, засасывающая по фунту части ее фамильного состояния, нисколько не беспокоит леди Хеллсинг. Пункты кормежки, говорит она, действуют уже почти три года, и за все это время что мы видим вот в этих районах? Ты видел графики?  
— То, что вы выводите как «спад социальной напряженности», может быть простым совпадением, — возвращает ее с небес на землю Алукард. — Все, когда-либо пившие воду, умерли, не беря в расчет недужных вроде меня, но едва ли именно вода была причиной смерти в большинстве случаев. Есть наука, есть лженаука, а есть статистика.  
— Здесь корреляция сложнее, чем просто наблюдение во времени. Смотри, — разворачивает она к нему диаграмму за номером тридцать два, — большинство респондентов отмечает, что не стало бы менять теперь дислокацию именно по причине того, что нет проблем с питанием. Примерно двадцать процентов респондентов нашли себе работу в человеческом обществе!  
— Грузчиками и уборщиками на ночных логистических складах? — не без отвращения спрашивает Алукард. Брезгливость мешается в нем со снисходительной жалостью: и вот это подается как достижение! Перейти с пожирания дерьма на пожирание помоев — вот точнейшая аналогия происходящему.  
— Зато уровень социализации повышается! И снижается уровень преступности. Смотри, насколько меньше в районе стало краж. Насколько реже происходят изнасилования и убийства! И приток…  
— Будете не мне это доказывать, госпожа. Я не намерен вам верить, как не буду верить ни одному из ваших «респондентов», — решительно отсекает он ладонью все ее пылкие доказательства, — лучше скажите, что за задание в вашей личной пыточной припасено для меня?  
— Тебе лучше присесть, — веско просит она. И впрямь, она не намерена щадить его последующей новостью, и Алукард практически в бешенстве, когда слышит ее просьбу-приговор.  
Он зол настолько, что его хватает только на короткий ответ:  
— Как пожелаете, — ему противно даже спорить на подобную тему.  
Юная госпожа сказала: «дети». Алукард не стал бы марать о них даже слово «отродье» и «выродок». Из всех уродливых и гротескных союзов, на которые природа всегда была богата, этот был бы омерзителен даже ей. Но увы: порой у некоторых из немертвых случалось обременить свое подобие союза с человеком младенцем неизвестного роду и племени. Во всех известных им случаях в «смешанных браках», как деликатно обозначала Интегра подобные связи, отцом был вампир, матерью — «теплокровная» женщина. Сами вампиры болтали, будто иногда и вампирша может выносить, но для этого нужно много, очень много крови, но дети от такой матери будут рождаться неизмеримо, невероятно могущественными! Непонятно лишь, у кого они должны были наследовать такое могущество, если обычно лондонская вампирша, и первой сотни не разменявшая, ютилась по подвалам и теплотрассам, заедая свою неполноценность крысами и мечтами о силе и власти, которых ей никогда и не увидеть в мире победившего человечества и отсутствия грамотной пропаганды о ее собственной истории.  
Юная госпожа для своего материала подбирала самые удачные фотографии, на которые соглашались эти «дети», но даже на них было видно, сколь худы, бледны и измождены эти бесплотные создания с дремучим, полным взрослой тяжести взглядом. Они голодны и часто тупы, слабо успевают даже по самым примитивным наукам, способны лишь применять по делу и без свою внушающую физическую силу. Часто становятся объектом для насмешек чуть ли не с младенчества даже среди уличных побирушек. Побираться, клянчить по углам и изредка, если повезет, кончать каких-нибудь немощных бродяг — то немногое, на что они способны. Если незадачливой мамаше придет в голову устроить их в муниципальную школу, они редко заканчивают даже обязательный курс. Сверстники в лучшем случае демонстративно не замечают и побаиваются их, в худшем — травят за нищету, недалекость и «странность». Одного взгляда на такого ребенка достаточно, чтобы понять — эту отсталость ничем не выправить.   
Чаще всего дети от смешанных браков погибают от рук своих же отцов, не достигнув и первого юбилея: конкуренция в борьбе за пищу непомерно высока даже в таком густо населенном городе, как Лондон, рано или поздно даже самый преисполненный остатков человеческих чувств папаша предпочтет избавиться от лишнего рта в семействе. Обычно это происходит сразу вслед за смертью мамаши — вопрос, чьи клыки доберутся до нее быстрее, как полагал Алукард, даже не поднимался в обсуждении. Если такому ребенку удавалось сбежать, участь его на улицах была незавидна. Гибли они и под колесами машин, и в коллекторах, и на теплотрассах, и просто где-нибудь на чердаке, куда полукровка забивался и подыхал от голода, толком не понимая и не осознавая собственной природы. И это лишь то, о чем само «вампирское сообщество» предпочло рассказывать. Кто знает, сколько таких убогих младенцев обоего пола оставалось за кадром.  
И вот она хочет, чтобы он занялся их вопросом вплотную. «Общение, сбор информации, мне нужно, чтобы ты порылся у них в головах, только осторожно», — напутствовала она перед выходом на очередное рабочее совещание. Проблемы смешанных семей: недостаток питания. Рабочий заголовок: насколько велики шансы ребенка-полукровки стать обедом для своего стрессующего родителя. В процентах и с выкладками. С красивой инфографикой, разумеется. Конечно, одной только толстой стопкой дело не ограничилось, по монументальному своему труду Интегре регулярно приходилось отчитываться перед всевозможными комиссиями, но что за великую цель она преследовала?  
— Мир во всем мире? Равенство не только рас, но и видов? — допытывался Алукард с глумливой ноткой в голосе.  
— Для начала — деньги, — прагматично ответила юная госпожа, медленно причесываясь перед зеркалом. — Много денег. Мне кажется, что лучше использовать не одну только гуманистическую идеологию, она не тронет сердца Рыцарей, покуда мы живем в капиталистической парадигме.  
— За такие выражения во времена вашего батюшки могли бы выпереть из страны.  
— Нужно бить на усиление безопасности. Вроде того, что сытый крестьянин не хватается за вилы, — она выпрямилась во весь рост, критично поглядывая на себя в зеркале.  
Алукард не мог не отметить, что за прошедшие несколько лет она сильно вытянулась. Стала величественнее.  
— И почему у меня всегда колготки на коленках рвутся, — поморщилась она, вертясь перед зеркалом. Ей очень важно производить наилучшее выражение именно сегодня, ведь в ее толстеньких папках разложены сотни и сотни судеб.  
— А вы не думаете, что они решат, что имеют дело не с крестьянами, а с паразитами? Что легче потравить их, чем ублажать и оставлять сытыми.  
Интегра натянуто улыбнулась ему в ответ, скривив уголок рта:  
— О нет. Статистику по преступлениям и ответным вспышкам жестокости на грубые санкции я тоже собираю. Кое-что даже с папиных времен осталось. Неужели ты думаешь, что они не пытались бунтовать и огрызаться, пока ты сидел в подвале?  
Алукард задумался тогда о причудах человеческого характера: видимо, старый его хозяин считал в какой-то степени… неэтичным устраивать массовые бойни при нем. Улучил момент, ничего не скажешь, дождался выгодного предлога. Если не вспоминать еще причину, по которой он оказался в подвале.  
— С поправкой на физическую силу, скорость, невидимость…  
— …которые есть хорошо если у каждого десятого из них, — не удержался Алукард.  
— Даже если. Масштаб биологической катастрофы в случаях, если речь будет идти не о… точечном реагировании. В общем, все его себе немного представляют. Никто не хочет прослыть вторым доктором Ниси и допустить евгенистическую катастрофу в стенах родного города. Проще контролировать их…  
— Популяцию, — подсказал Алукард, когда госпожа замешкалась. — Это слово вполне им подходит. Если не боитесь взрыва рождаемости от такой-то сытой жизни.  
Возможно, подобными острыми словечками он и обрек себя на «работу с детьми».  
Алукард выражал брезгливость и пренебрежение всем своим существом. Он натягивал перчатки с особенным тщанием, прикасался к «подопытным» разве что кончиками пальцев, держал дистанцию одним лишь взглядом и внутренне содрогался от одного вида. Дети-полукровки выглядят иначе, взрослее, мрачнее. Эти тощие торчащие во все стороны прутья ребер, жилистые непропорционально худые ноги и руки, синюшные щеки и блеклые губы без единой краски, крохотные утонувшие в обвисших складках кожи ротики и взгляд, суровый и оценивающий, взвешивающий. Алукард достаточно долго прожил на свете, но даже в его воспоминаниях осталось то уютное, свербящее тепло, которое оставляет прикосновение к младенцу. Бессмысленные взгляды крохотных черных глазок, нелепая нетвердая походка округлых косолапых ног, уязвимость — дети редко похожи на измученных жизнью оскаленных шакалов. Остовы младенцев, на которые наспех натянули шкуры взрослых кровопийц, кое-как подогнав их по размеру. Они смотрели на Алукарда подобострастно, заложив руки за спину, скруглив горбом переливающуюся синяками шею, выпучив до предела свои жаждущие суровые глазенки снизу вверх: да, господин, нет, господин, все, что вам будет угодно, господин. Первые вопросы юной госпожи в основном касались их диеты: она хотела понимать, насколько сильно нужно скорректировать план по пайкам на детей-полукровок. Смущало ее и то, что приходившие к ней за пайком женщины-вампиры крайне редко канючили «на детей», а ведь какой благой повод, особенно в глазах суровой благодетельной христианки, выписывающей исповеди между помощью малоимущим вампирам и пятичасовым чаем с сильными мира сего. После первого же дня работы, прогнав через свой «кабинет», где он еле-еле помещался сидя, Алукард почти швырнул на стол госпоже собранный материал, яростно провозгласив:  
— Мелкие паршивцы, лгут все, как один!  
Интегра заглянула в сводку с некоторым испугом: ей, наверное, на секунду примерещились вырезанные на корню детские садики или, хотя бы, скотобойни. Результат ее немало удивил.  
— Кто бы мог подумать! — провозгласила она. — Большая их часть никогда не пробовала кровь!  
Вместо ответа Алукард громогласно фыркнул. В нем читалось все: и его мнение о мелких крысенышах, что, скорее всего, питается себе подобными по подворотням, и мнение о тех, кто таким крысенышам верит.  
— Ты сказал, что они лгут? — с почти наивным детским интересом спросила его госпожа. — Уж ты-то можешь знать наверняка, а не предполагать. Что из их мыслей выдало ложь?  
— Я никогда не прикоснулся бы к их мыслям! — почти взвился Алукард. — Это…  
Он замялся, не зная, как сказать точнее. Это было бы хуже, чем копаться в грязи. Алукард действительно был почти не ограничен в своих возможностях. Редкий рассудок устоял бы под его натиском. Рассудка хозяев он не касался из уважения перед ними, скрепляя обоюдное доверие своей доброй волей. Что же до разума его так называемых врагов…  
Не сравнить ни с телесным, ни с чувственным опытом, ни с каким видом взаимодействий, доступным пяти чувствам. Разумы не могут смешаться, но каждое прикосновение на секунду, на минуту сливают тебя с оппонентом в одно целое, и неопытный вампир вовсе может застрять в этой связи, обратиться в едва разумное, хлюпающее соплями ничтожество. Но не это ему претило, а само предположение, что он способен пасть столь низко.  
— Если ты не прикасался, откуда тогда знаешь, что тебя обманывали? — спокойно спросила его госпожа, хитроумно переплетя пальцы перед лицом.  
— Вы видели их на фотографиях. Ни у одного ребенка не будет столь взрослого, столь порочного выражения лица.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но у любых детей из развивающихся стран лица будут точно такими же, — пожала она плечами. — А у меня? У меня какое было лицо, когда я пристрелила дядю?  
— Не смейте сравнивать мою хозяйку с… с этим! — взвился Алукард. — Мне достаточно моего пожизненного и посмертного опыта — этих аргументов вам хватит?!  
Интегра подняла обе ладони вверх в знак примирения. После очень долго говорила о бесконечном доверии и ответственности, с которыми она подходит к своим обязанностям в лице Алукарда, как ценит его уважение и жизненно-посмертный опыт, как привыкла во всем на него полагаться…  
Разумеется, она ни на пядь не отступила от своей затеи. Он и не ожидал этого. Она Хеллсинг, она его хозяйка, она сумасбродка — все они были такими, все до единого. За это он и ценил эту семью, лелеял свою к ней привязанность, зависел от нее куда сильнее, чем они — от него. Артур Хеллсинг, этот жестокий и добродетельный человека, за двадцать лет его отсутствия доказал, что человечество легко без него обойдется в борьбе со всевозможным сбродом. А он, Алукард, и не скрывал, что не сможет обойтись без своих Людей.   
Поэтому он с тяжелым сердцем согласился на почетную миссию «патронаж детского направления». У госпожи возникало все больше и больше вопросов, полукровки разжигали в ней интерес едва ли не более сильный, чем сами вампиры. И Алукард потворствовал ее желаниям. Проводил многочасовые «Интервью», ходил по квартирам, где жили особенно подозрительные с ее точки зрения отцы семейств, опрашивал матерей, дарил игрушки, которые госпожа закупала мешками и даже устраивала какие-то нелепые акции по их сбору прямо в вестибюле особняка. Он смотрел в их пристальные полумертвые глазенки, морщился от вида этих едва-едва телесных призраков, застрявших между миром людей и миром ночным. Доносил до госпожи факты, от которых та становилась грустной: да, полукровки отличаются от своих сверстников. В основном тем, что они способны куда дольше переносить голод. Чтобы умереть от истощения, им нужно примерно полтора месяца. Ложатся спать однажды — и не просыпаются, становятся этаким утренним аперитивом для своих папаш. Они сильнее отстают в умственном развитии. Многие не умеют не то что читать — с трудом разговаривают. Он лично считает, что главная причина — в зачатках вампирских способностей, в привычке полагаться на прикосновения к разуму и настроению собеседника, для них это проще разговора. По этой же причине они почти не различают оттенков настроений в голосе, в выражениях лиц. Их можно поносить самыми последними словами, но если улыбаться при этом — они будут пытаться улыбнуться в ответ. Многие из них и таким навыком владеют плохо. Зато привычка пялиться в глаза, не отводить взгляд, цепляться за рассудок собеседника, будто крохотными липкими ручонками — она есть почти у каждого из них.  
— Странно, не замечала ничего подобного при общении, — хмурилась Интегра на его умозаключения, — как по мне, то, что ты описываешь, будет у любого ребенка, воспитанием которого с младенчества не занимались. Это можно исправить.  
— Сообщите мне, когда научитесь исправлять бешенство чтением нотаций, — фыркнул Алукард в ответ.  
И с некоторой досадой был вынужден признать еще примерно год спустя, что заблуждался. Не во всем, но во многом.  
Разумеется, леди Хеллсинг вежливо сообщили, что у нее и выборка недостаточно репрезентативна, и корреляция выражена слабо. «Можно найти закономерность между снижением поголовья уток в Гайд-Парке и вашими наблюдениями», — с ноткой заносчивости заявил ей «королевский лейб-медик», но некоторых ее выкладки убеждали. Главным образом потому, что в них прослеживалась житейская логика: семья, в которой не голодают, куда терпимее относится и к окружающим, и к домашним. И немного, совсем немного прагматичной, всем понятной жестокости.  
Перед ним юная госпожа… госпожа, которой к тому моменту минуло восемнадцать, пыталась оправдываться: между собой они называют это рычагом полезности. Утилизация крови без последствий биологической угрозы? Замечательно. Снижение уровня преступности? Восхитительно, леди Хеллсинг, вы облегчаете задачу самой себе: меньше расходов на оперативные выезды путем превентивной работы. А что еще вы можете нам предложить?  
Интегра нервно подергивала себя за пряди волос. Говорила: к черту, вот к черту, правда, не хочу, не буду делать вид, что я тут вся в белом стою, но на меня начали косо посматривать.  
— Не всем нужны социологические исследования. Некоторые лорды не видят разницы между вампирами и пакистанскими беженцами, — жаловалась она ему, сидя перед зеркалом и выдергивая серьги из ушей, — мол, и те, и другие – дармоеды на пособии, а эти ваши дармоеды еще и кровь сосут из общества.  
— Если вы считаете, что я вас осуждаю, — невозмутимо произнес Алукард, — то, право, за кого вы меня держите? Ваш дедушка, мир его праху, вгонял мне в вены чистый радий смеха ради.  
— Я не дедушка, — отрезала леди Хеллсинг, — поэтому все… эксперименты под моим прямым руководством. Вот она, чертова школа бизнеса, и вот зачем? Могла бы пройти медсестринские курсы, ей-богу, было бы полезнее.  
Эксперименты разнообразные и иногда выходят за рамки обычной человечности. Леди Хеллсинг лично подбирает кандидатов по уровню питания, здоровья и достатка, трижды оговаривает все возможные последствия и не позволяет принимать в них участие тому, что она считает и называет детьми. Медицинские препараты на вампиров не действуют никак, болезни они не переносят, а вот биологическое оружие…  
Разумеется, с массированным отпаиванием человеческой кровью впоследствии. Не утилизационной, но чистейшей донорской. До первого летального случая госпожа будет только нервничать, рассуждает иногда Алукард, а после него свернет программу, которая вернула благосклонность занервничавших сэров. Но это будет впереди, а пока…  
А пока — Алукард работает с «детьми». Его бесцеремонность действует на них удивительно — успокаивает, если не сказать, убаюкивает. Эти крысеныши, привыкшие к любым подвохам со стороны взрослых, чувствуя его апатичную брезгливость, знают, что ждать от него, на что надеяться. Они и разговаривают с ним не так, как с госпожой — отвечают отрывисто и быстро, смотрят с подобострастием, разве что не метут хвостиком по полу. Неуверенно и с некоторым удивлением принимают у него из рук плюшевых зверят: госпожа настояла на этой «процедуре сближения». Алукард почти привык к ней. И почти научился различать своих «подопечных» между собой.  
— Ты зря так сильно бурчишь, — укоризненно замечает однажды госпожа, принимая у него бумаги и морщась на его роскошный вензелистый почерк, — ты выглядишь так мило с ними.  
— Я вижу по их реакции, — фыркает Алукард ей в ответ, — обратите внимание на рыжего Вилли. Кажется, он что-то утаивает относительно своего папаши. Поколачивает и сигареты он о него тушит точно, это на лице написано. Насчет всего остального лучше побеседовать вам.  
— Что за реакция? — настораживается Интегра. — О Вилли я и без тебя знаю.  
— Они боятся меня — вот какая, — скалится Алукард ей в ответ. — Чувствуют превосходящего хищника, так сказать.  
В ответ госпожа неожиданно смеется. Заливисто, но с недавно появившейся хрипотцой — госпожа начала курить за полгода до своего второго юбилея, и это удивительно изменило, даже углубило ее и без того низкий голос. Если бы не эти ее жуткие приступы кашля по утрам…  
— Я не хотела тебе говорить, но какое ж у тебя лицо самодовольное, это надо видеть, — произносит она, чуть ли не всхлипывая. — Но эти самые перепуганные «крысеныши», говоря твоим языком… знаешь, как они тебя называют между собой?  
Не дав ему и секунды на размышление, госпожа начинает рыться в ящике стола, находит в нем какую-то бумагу и протягивает ему, все еще кривовато ухмыляясь и прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
— «Дядя Али»?!  
Едва ли он когда-либо был сильнее оскорблен.  
Тогда они проспорили половину вечера, и пока Алукард напирал на единичный случай, госпожа (у которой, как оказалось, был не один такой рисунок в ящике стола) упорно гнула свою линию: якобы, он демонизирует этих детей, приписывая им все грехи, до каких мысленно смог дотянуться. Он же, в свою очередь, почти срывался на оскорбления: упрямство госпожи, ее чертово безумное милосердие, ее слепая убежденность в лучших чертах характера тех, кто мертв даже для самих себя, раздражала его, бесила. Он не хотел потворствовать ее глупостям, но был ли у него, скованного Печатями и ее волей, выбор?  
— Ваша уверенность так крепка ровно до тех пор, пока вам не предложат взять одного такого вампиреныша на поруки!  
— Думаешь, я не смогу, — не спросила, но утвердительно фыркнула Интегра, еще и отмахнулась: мол, что с тебя взять, тупой кровосос.  
Жест этот уже тогда показался Алукарду… тревожащим. Почти вызывающим. В какой-то момент он ужаснулся, что в пику ему она наводнит дом этими больными и потенциально опасными беспризорниками. Не только пожимать смертельно больным холерой руки, но и взасос целоваться с ними — вот как это выглядело со стороны. Хвала Ночи, тогда они ограничились обычным спором, в котором госпожа, едва ли не в грудь себя ударяя, горячечно доказывала, что уж ей-то, со всех сторон с вампирами знакомой, точно не будет проблемой «взять на поруки» полукровку, даже усныовить или удочерить его! Что уж там, у нее один такой припадочный уже «на поруках»! И для нее не будет проблемой воспитать еще одного порядочного члена общества!  
— Не много ли на себя берете?! — всплыли Алукард в который раз, оскорбившись уже взгляду на самого себя. — Воспитать? Меня?!  
Интегра не стала говорить ничего более, она передернула плечами и задрала нос, мол, сам порассуждай, сопоставь факты и возрази мне что-нибудь.  
Возразить было сложно, кроме как назло совершив какую-нибудь вопиющую жестокую мерзость. Тогда он с трудом удержался от этого, но вечером…  
Вечером призадумался.  
Не то чтобы он проникся хоть каким-то умыслом госпожи. Но ее бурная деятельность, живость ее характера и оптимизм заставляли его смотреть на каждое ее дело чуть иначе. Будто через розовый флер, через тонкую кисею надежд на светлое будущее: она ведь верила, что оно достижимо еще при ее жизни, и ему было… неприятно разрушать эти ожидания. Однако его уверенность в том, что госпожа, как и многие юные идеалисты, все-таки не может выпить из одной чарки с прокаженными. Ее слова и дела полны возвышенных идеалов, но готова ли она последовать им до конца? Едва ли. Прошедшие восемь лет убедили его в самых чистых ее помыслах, но не более.  
Окончательно встать на ее сторону Алукарду предстояло через два года.  
— Это было спонтанное решение, — огрызался он в тот вечер. Госпожа ходила кругами у него по подвалу, прикуривала сигариллы одну от другой, грязно ругалась и запальчиво сорила своими изобретениями.  
Во-первых, «квотированием», согласно которому вампирам ее Лондонского Домена надлежало избегать несанкционированных обращений по принципам «от женщины к мужчине» и «от мужчины к женщине». Во-вторых, пищевыми нормативами: нагрузка, которую выверяли теперь уже три человека из специального планово-экономического отдела, учитывала каждого из восьми тысяч обитающих на территории Лондона «зарегистрированных вампиров». Ну и в-третьих!..  
— Жестоко, — подтвердил Алукард ее слова, — а иначе ей предстояло погибнуть. Я предложил ей выбор, она распорядилась собой сама.  
В некотором роде это выглядело данью той красивой и тонкой эпохе, когда юные и прелестные девушки целовали платки своих больных туберкулезом возлюбленных, чтобы поскорее воссоединиться с ними на том свете. У юной Виктории Серас возлюбленного не было, зато была стойкая «вторая» форма вампиризма. Она пережила обращение и теперь маялась в соседнем подвале, шипя на слишком для нее яркий свет десятиваттной лампочки.  
— Она так решила, не я, — произнес он почти с вызовом. И вопросительно приподнял брови: много ли госпожа встречала таких вот «случаев»? Отказ от здоровья в пользу болезни? Ребенок, рожденный от Чумы, если пожелаете? Сможете теперь, госпожа?  
Интегра бушевала еще долго, но ни слова упрека ни сказала в адрес самой девчонки. С некоторым изумлением Алукарду предстояло еще пронаблюдать за тем, как госпожа будет суетиться вокруг вчерашней полицейской, сироты и новоявленного сержанта организации «Хеллсинг». Поначалу заикающаяся от ужаса, к исходу второй недели пребывания под крылом леди Интегры она потихоньку осмелеет. Позволит себе дерзости и едкие замечания. Окончательно раскроется в новой своей ипостаси. И окажется у его госпожи на поруках. И если его куда сильнее занимали инстинкты, дремлющие в любом немертвом, кровожадность, которую он пытался выявить у нее всеми способами, ее возможная жестокость, злость и неудовлетворенность жизнью, что привела на темную сторону, госпожа, кажется, была увлечена совсем иными вопросами.  
— Я бы вот ни за что не сказала, что мы с ней ровесницы, — задумчиво почесывала госпожа бровь. — Это я выгляжу такой старой?  
— Это у нее слишком большие глаза, — проворчал в ответ Алукард. — Не все ли равно, сколько ей лет?  
— Все равно, — философски согласилась с ним Интегра. — Но если мы ровесницы, может быть, у нас хоть какие-то общие интересы найдутся. Понятия не имею, как с ней заговаривать и как найти к ней подход. Ты ей вечернюю порцию альбумина дал? Она все еще пытается ужинать круассанами. Восхитительное упрямство.  
«Кого-то мне, определенно, напоминающее», — не без раздражения подумал Алукард. Даже такую, вопиющую и нелепую ситуацию, она умудрилась развернуть в свою пользу. Она даже выставила ее запланированной, проведенной с обоюдного согласия акцией. И у Серас вдруг обнаружилась меланома в неизлечимой стадии, и экспериментальное лечение обращением было санкционировано, оказывается, чуть ли не в лабораторных условиях, под кислородной маской и с применением новейших методов обезболивания. Серас покорно кивала на всех интервью, заламывала руки и даже плакала, вспоминая, как у нее, якобы, волосы выпадали, зубы, уши!.. В смысле, уши болели, не отпадали! И как одна знакомая через другую знакомую, которая была знаком с работницей «кормушки», посоветовали ей выйти на леди Хеллсинг с ее экспериментальной программой. Дорогие господа, мне оставалось жить полгода, а я ведь даже не выполнила до конца свой долг перед Родиной! Не стала полезной его единицей! Я ведь не дослужилась даже до лейтенанта, не доказала в бою свою приверженность Силам Правопорядка!.. Ах, как я могла отказаться?!  
На примере миленькой, умеющей в нужный момент потупить глазки и широко раскрыть полную острых клыков пасть Виктории Серас, находчивой и смышлёной девицы, пугающейся собственных новоприобретенных талантов и отчаянно переживающей свои пока редкие позывы выпить свежей крови, леди Хеллсинг постулировала рыцарям Круглого стола: вот он, удачный эксперимент. Вампир социализированный, исполненный чувства долга, а какая преданность при этом! Серас улыбалась, немного панически косясь то на своего «Хозяина», то на «Хозяйку», кивала, пускала, когда надо, кровавую слезу, шмыгала очаровательно пунцовым носиком и доверчиво жалась к локотку леди Хеллсинг, полагаясь на ее силу и твердость духа. Прониклись даже те, кто поначалу потянулся за крестом.  
И хотя на выходе с тайной встречи-презентации госпожа поучала свою новую подопечную, что все это — доверие, выданное сильным авансом, что Серас еще предстоит заслужить уважение и так далее, и тому подобное, от Алукарда не мог укрыться ее неподдельный восторг. Сродни материнскому чувству, на которое у госпожи никогда не хватало времени — все лондонские вампиры стали ей детьми, и в принятой обществом Серас Виктории, венце ее социального творения, слились ее многочисленные надежды на будущее. Не будь этих десяти лет убеждений, вампиров, вытащенных ее усилиями из черной вонючей ямы презрения, наверное, не было бы и Серас Виктории, на которую смотрели уже иначе. Очередная миленькая прихоть — но разве у этой молодой бойкой аристократочки до этого не срабатывали даже самые сомнительные выходки? Поиграется и вырастет, а девчонке всегда можно набить рот чесноком, да отрезать ее к чертовой матери, забив в сердце осиновый кол. Так это, кажется, работало у классиков?   
Еще пару лет назад Алукард согласился бы с подобной мыслью, но…  
Но он, видимо, привык.  
Привык к «дополнительной нагрузке». Привык раз в неделю по воскресеньям читать в местном кружке по самообразованию то детские сказки, то «науку для самый любопытных», в которой он сам не понимал ровным счетом ничего и от которой его иногда даже тянуло перекреститься. Привык к тому, что его уже не за глаза, а в лицо зовут «дядя Али» эти странные, слишком серьезные, медленно взрослеющие дети. Привык касаться их мыслей и даже привык злиться, находя в их пугливых воспоминаниях удары от пьяных отцов. Которых, надо отметить, с каждым «отработанным» ею годом было все меньше и меньше.  
Он привык жить в ее фантазиях, привык быть этаким поводом к их осуществлению. Воистину, размышлял Алукард, как далеко может зайти человек целеустремленный, если у него есть нечто, сметающее все препоны на пути. Тысячи неравнодушных к чужим бедам людей и десятой доли ее успехов не достигали — вот такие вот люди интересные существа. Великие и жалкие одновременно.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнесла Интегра однажды, — мне все еще немного странно, что я не вижу никаких исключений из правил.  
В том смысле, пояснила она чуть позже, что мы с тобой встречаем ровно два вида вампиров («Две социальные страты», — ухмыльнувшись, поправил он ее): первые — озверевшие психи, поехавшие крышей окончательно от мании величия, вторые — те, кто живет каким-то полузвериным существованием. А дальше…  
— Горнило любви Хеллсингов, ваш особый природный дар, — подметил он, — вторых оно может перековать.  
— Ой, ну тебя, — поморщилась госпожа. — Но я не верю, что совсем нет… ну, других. Каких-нибудь других. Каких-нибудь…  
Она затихла, молчанием своим выразив тот сложный образ, о существовании которого она подозревала, но как доказать его наличие? Ей виделись этакие бизнесмены новой волны — мужчины в строгих пиджаках, очень бледных и все объясняющих анемией и переутомлением, предпочитающих деловые встречи во второй половине дня. Ей виделись тихие соседи по квартире, этакие книжные черви нового поколения (компьютерные черви?), которые могли часами не вставать из-за компьютера, которые вежливо здороваются с соседями по лестничной клетке и которых почему-то никто ни разу не встретил с продуктовыми сумками. Или этих томных роковых красавиц, вздыхающих в ночном баре и отклоняющих ухаживания какого-нибудь слишком румяного от выпитого молодого человека — в этой улыбке куда больше, чем могло бы показаться… незнающему.  
Алукард покачал головой.   
— Вы спрашиваете не того представителя посмертия, — заметил он. — Я сто лет не общаюсь со своими… сородичами.  
— Девяносто лет, — поправила его Интегра.  
— Да, вы в некотором смысле правы… но если вы хотите знать, то сто лет назад я вполне сходил за обычного молчаливого богатея со странностями. Мой лондонский особняк тому лучшее подтверждение.  
— Думаешь, много их таких? Которым…  
— Не нужна помощь? — пришел на помощь с подсказкой Алукард.  
— Да. Да, наверное, так, — задумчиво произнесла Интегра.  
— Думаю, все изменила Война, — ответил Алукард очень серьезно. — Думаю, если раньше к своим Потомкам относились с большой ответственностью, то во время Войны и вампиры гибли — сотнями, и обращали так же в той мясорубке, в той дикой панике, в которую превратился весь наш мир. Особенно вне городов. Мы быстро дичаем, госпожа, если нет крепкой руки, что нас удерживает. Разруха, тысячи смертей, голод, огромное количество оружия в руках не тех людей… и количество.  
— Я думала и об этом, — кивнула госпожа, — всегда задавалась этим вопросом. Почему мир до сих пор вам не принадлежит, если вы так сильны, если повелеваете тенями и… все остальное, — тактично умолчала она об ужасах, на которые был способен, пожалуй, лишь он один. Ей ли не знать.  
— Потому что принадлежит вам, — веско произнес Алукард. — Не нам, боящимся солнца и силы духа…  
— Ой, не начинай, — отмахнулась Интегра. — Но да, ты прав. И голод, и сексуальная революция, и много чего еще — все так спутало карты…  
— Да, молодь, которой нет и полувека, воистину появилась в странные времена, — ухмыльнулся Алукард. — Впрочем, когда это бывало иначе? Одно могу вам сказать точно, госпожа — если и есть среди нас те, что прикипели к человечеству и слились с ним неотличимо… даже если они питаются кровью, едва ли это вас насторожит.  
— До тех пор, пока все в рамках закона.  
— Именно.  
Интегра вздохнула и закурила под его неодобрительным взглядом.  
Алукард же размышлял: он и раньше был уверен, что определенная часть вампирского мира Лондона, куда он не был вхож как неотесанный восточноевропейский дикарь, самодур из boyars, как было модно говорить в тот щепетильный век, всегда были в курсе перипетий жизни семейства Хеллсингов. Сперва Абрахам, который стал этаким курьезным случаем, превратив самого Алукарда в анекдот и посмешище. Потом Артур Хеллсинг, которому Лондон достался буквально разваливающимся во времена Войны: он, с его армейской выучкой и веселым разгильдяйством, должен был буквально покорить их: ах, как это в духе старой доброй аристократии! И вот теперь — его дочь. Остается только гадать, посмешище она для едва-едва начавшей приходить в себя после Войны вампирской диаспоры, благодетельница, очередной курьез, загадка, полная прихотей взбалмошная особа… или все это вместе взятое.  
Одно он знал наверняка: его юная госпожа, оседлавшая верхом самую грязную и вонючую навозную кучу в истории взаимоотношения их… кхм, видов, почему-то была искренне убеждена, что в этой куче кроется россыпь жемчугов, полные пригоршни алмазов и личности исключительной ценности. И разубеждать ее — что плевать против ветра, да и нужно ли?  
Вот, пожалуй, что думают о ней все вампирские бонзы, рассуждал Алукард: в иные времена знатные лондонские барышни патронировали приюты с бедными собачками, кошечками и негритянскими детишками, а вот теперь, вполне в духе современности, эта юная прелестница избрала жертвой своей всесокрушающей гуманности отребья, на которые самим вампирам будет стыдно даже плюнуть.  
Однако даже ему сложно было предугадать, во что это выльется, сколь велико будет терпение, как долго продлится интерес немертвых к происходящему и…  
И хватит ли его госпоже жизни, чтобы всех их, и малых, и великих, и слабых, и сильных, скрывающихся и открыто клянчащих у нее помощи, чему-то научить, куда-то привести. Он полагал, рассеянно вороша бумаги у нее на столе, пока госпожа сладко подремывала в кресле, что человеческой жизни не хватит на столь длинное путешествие. Укрывая ее своим плащом и выпутывая из ее волос запутавшиеся дужки очков, он надеялся, что хотя бы до ее старости им хватит благоразумия. В конце концов, думал он, эта семья смогла сотворить чудо со столь диким и необузданным дикарем, как он сам — разве целое стадо нищих лондонских маргиналов может это перевесить? Разумеется, нет, подытоживал он свои измышления и скептически перебирал ее документы. Вот эту стопку, толщиной в зажигалку, он вполне мог бы подписать за нее: за годы столь плодотворного сотрудничества он отлично научился имитировать острый, изящный и нетерпеливый почерк своей госпожи. В конце концов, меланхолично думал он, откладывая бумаги, расчертив их витиеватым вензелем, он вампир, а не пророк — всего знать не дано, не так ли?  
Многого Алукард и в самом деле не мог ни знать, ни предположить, и большая часть событий, случившихся вскоре после знаменательной октябрьской ночи тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года, произошла уже после того, как он… покинул поле их совместного сражения. Бросил ее, как он скажет однажды, не делая себе скидок и не выбирая выражений. И даже для него откровением стал факт того, что по окончании бомбардировки, сразу после того, как центр удалось зачистить от первой волны упырей, первыми, кто подтянулся во временный штаб «Хеллсинга», по иронии расположенный в том самом «опорном пункте переработки», стали немногие выжившие завсегдатаи донорской программы Интегры Хеллсинг. Обильно рассыпавшись во впечатлениях от пережитого, вдоволь наохавшись, напричитав и поделившись всеми своими ужасными предсказаниями относительно мрачного и туманного будущего, именно они первыми предложили Интегре Хеллсинг посильную помощь и поддержку во всех начинаниях, готовые делать что угодно и не очень представляющие, чем они могут пригодиться — разве что завалы разбирать, но ведь и то неплохо в сложившихся обстоятельствах, верно?  
Бледная от недосыпа и потери крови, почти окаменевшая от выпавших на ее долю несчастий и молчаливая от горя, Интегра, по словам верно наблюдавшей за ней Серас (отважно готовившейся, при необходимости, доставать госпожу из петли), именно в тот момент воспрянула духом, цепко оглядела всех этих погорельцев, в кои-то веки готовых не клянчить у нее помощь, а предложить ее, и с привычной для всех (и все еще пугающей) хваткой и с устрашающей энергией развила бурную кампанию.   
Если верить мистер Херрингу (который во время Инцидента и последовавшего за ним Карантина находился в отпуске в глухой шотландской деревушке, где предавался главной своей страсти — несанкционированной рыбной ловле), госпожа умудрилась найти едва ли не единственного живого (и, что не менее удивительно, вменяемого) фотографа, почти живого журналиста, и умудрилась устроить светопреставление, которое иначе как «непредвиденными расходами» в финансовой отчетности не назовешь. Вызвавшиеся ей на помощь сутуловатые, перепуганные и в общем-то ничтожные персонажи, заикавшиеся, ломавшиеся и неловко, от страха, скалившиеся, не сходили с газетных передовиц несколько месяцев. Разумеется, все как на подбор были преданными монархистами, порядочными тори, которые исправно платили свои мизерные налоги. Госпоже достаточно было сделать акцент именно на последнем: в связи с известными событиями политические взгляды перевесили нечеловеческую природу избирателей-волонтеров с небольшой оказией в виде выдающихся во всех смыслах клыков.   
Виктория заботливо и в чем-то маниакально собирала газетные вырезки, которые впоследствии Алукард скуки ради не раз просмотрит вдоль и поперек, покачивая головой и хмыкая для себя: потрясающая, восхитительная самодеятельность, но главное — каково терпение, сколько сильна и выпукла в отдельно взятом не-человеке жажда подчиняться! Подобострастие и лизоблюдство пополам с желанием пригодиться и быть нужным — столь сильное, столь непотребное, что они выползли из нор своих на белый свет. Слегка округлившиеся и порозовевшие со времени, как едва-едва шагнувшая в юношество госпожа впервые их встретила, все еще щурые от солнечного света и неказистые, они с той ночи позабыли про покой, устав ручкаться со представителями всех фондов и благотворительных организаций. Они образовали плотный заслон, этакий кордон на подступах к неприступной отныне госпоже, приняв весь удар внимания общественности на себя. И, надо признать, небезрезультатно.  
Разбор завалов там, где не мог справиться человек с его атавистической потребностью дышать. Совершенное зрение даже в глухой темноте. А главное — иммунитет к любым укусам, царапинам и прочим слюнявым соприкосновениям, что меньше всего страшили по ту сторону смерти. Эти «новые слуги Короны» разгребали завалы, вручали перепуганных до смерти собак подслеповатым старушкам, давали неумелые интервью относительно срока отращивания новых конечностей (старые были утеряны при взрыве неучтенного фугасного снаряда, но это ничего, с этим можно справиться). И даже не требовали оплаты «в жидкостном эквиваленте», как того ожидала даже сама леди Хеллсинг. А о том ,как взбаламутились и кинулись сдавать литрами плазму экзальтированные и подхватывающие любую глупость лондонские дамочки, написали даже на пятой странице «Гардиан». «Резервный фонд», так они это называли, и, ломая тонкие наманикуюренные пальчики, одна из них с самым умным видом разглагольствовала, что, ну, вампирам же можно будет скормить кровь из стабилизационного фонда, вдруг им придет в голову что-нибудь гастрономическое? Кажется, в те месяцы мир добился первой в истории зафиксированной массовой аллергии у всех вампиров на само слово «кровь». Виктория позже расскажет Алукарду, как госпожа подходила к ним, сдержанно похлопывала их по спине и приговаривала извечное соломоново: ну-ну, и это пройдет.  
И оно проходило — излишнее внимание к старым новым знакомым постепенно сглаживалось. Их было мало, все они проходили у «Хеллсинга» по определенным счетам, заметкам и статьям, но они… нет, не забылись со временем. Стали той же самой частью толпы на Север-роу, что и все остальные жители Лондона. А что до льгот и «влажного» пайка… вампирам, как рассуждала Серас, тоже нужны этакие пандусы, если хотите.  
И, конечно, проблем не стало меньше — иначе вряд ли бы у Алукарда остался дом, куда он однажды смог-таки вернуться.  
Разумеется, потревоженная Европа, взбудораженная и потрепанная ничуть не менее Альбиона, стала плохим местом для вампиров, искренне рассудивших, что вторая охота на ведьм им ни к чему, а Лондон — вы только взгляните! Создает столь восхитительные, столь уютные условия! И пусть волны людской миграции подхватят их, ведь человек не может сидеть без движения столь долго — и Европа пришла в движение, люди хватали свои сумки, чемоданы, баулы, детей, кошек, собак и проблемы, порой не замечая, как в этих бурлящих потоках, текущих с востока на запад, с юга на север, закручивающихся вновь вокруг Берлина и Ватикана, столь удобно оказавшихся виноватыми во всем и вся — один по старой памяти и за все былые прегрешения, второй — за непростительное духовным лицам вероломство. И в этих самых людских потоках, разумеется, в этих миллионах возмущенных взглядов, никто не замечал несколько тысяч тех, что посверкивали алым светом. И столь удобно было проскользнуть и улизнуть на поиски лучшей доли — ведь там, за Проливом, говорят, их защищают!  
И глупо было бы полагать у тех, кто вливался в Город, исключительно благие намерения. Как ни странно, даже это сыграло его госпоже на руку: «Господь тому свидетель, — прочитал Алукард в одной из заметок, собранных Серас, — я никогда не отказывалась от семейного дела и фамильной чести. Хеллсинг — это о справедливости». Короткая речь эта была фактической эпитафией жесткой миссии, что провела Организация буквально накануне. Зачистку целого дома от зверствующих гастролеров возглавляла лично Виктория, обошедшаяся с нарушителями соответственно положениям устава без лишних сантиментов и раздумий. С точки зрения обеих его женщин, справедливость была той вещью, что распространялась исключительно на поступки, но не на природу того, кто их совершал.  
— Ваш батюшка сказал мне однажды, — задумчиво произнес Алукард в один из их «новых» вечеров, — что мечтает видеть мир очищенным от скверны в лице всех вампиров. Сперва он уничтожит скверну моими руками, а потом, своими, уничтожит меня. Конец бесславной жестокой эпохи.  
Интегра приподнялась рядом с ним на локте, задумчиво подперев висок.  
— А еще можно мечтать о мире без летучих мышей. Это было бы куда эффективнее — уничтожать коварных переносчиков большинства заболеваний в мире. Или уничтожить всех голубей: как недавно выяснилось, птицы были основными переносчиками Испанки, чтоб ты знал. Или всех крыс разом. Думаю, все вампиры когда-либо жившие не уничтожили столько человек, сколько выкосило переносимое ежиками бешенство. Можно всех убить, зачем мелочиться, не так ли?  
— Я рад, что вы, наконец, начали сравнивать вампиров с крысами, — усмехнулся Алукард.  
— Я всего лишь считаю, что человечество невозможно обезопасить от всех существующих угроз. Мы стали теми, кто мы есть, именно потому, что научились приспосабливаться лучше других. Особенно медикаментами. Этакая горькая пилюля нарушителям.  
— Или вакцина, — уточнил Алукард, отводя прядь волос с ее лица.  
— Пилюля мне нравится больше. И что ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Я вами горжусь, — Алукард постарался прозвучать как можно более серьезно, чтобы его искренность не прозвучала издевкой. И госпожа, кажется, поняла его. Как и всегда, впрочем.  
— Вы же не просто так заговорили про вакцины, не так ли? — уточнил Алукард полчаса спустя.  
Интегра Хеллсинг задумчиво разглядывала потолок своей спальни.  
Его бесконечно изобретательной в своем милосердии госпоже исполнилось пятьдесят четыре, когда она впервые спросила его:  
— Как ты думаешь, вампиризм, сам процесс изменения, эта мутация… она обратима?  
Этого вопроса он, по-своему, ждал все эти тридцать лет.  
Не воином, так врачевателем, без лекарства, но хотя бы с поддержкой — его госпожа была тем мирным воином, которому милее ставить опыты, но так часто приходится брать в руки оружие. Если ее отец считал вампиров проблемой, она считала проблемой то, что толкало их на преступления. И, разумеется, она хорошенько изучила вопрос, прежде чем позволила ему прозвучать между ними. И ей нужно было его сопротивление, его сарказм и его возмущения.  
Алукард улыбнулся. Он готов был сторицей дать госпоже то, чего она столь жаждала. Ведь в конечном счете, ее руками сеялось будущее, и он очень хотел стать частью всех тех событий, что будут ждать их в ближайшие годы.  
— Даже не представляю, как подобная глупость могла посетить вашу голову.  
Интегра улыбнулась ему в ответ. И улыбка эта была столь торжествующей и многообещающей, что за ней могло быть только самое светлое будущее.


End file.
